


Cold

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: Misty wakes up to find herself all alone after a nightmare. She wants to find Ash for some comfort but when she finds him she realises that he had the same nightmare and needs her too. Can she help her best friend?





	Cold

Misty looked around the vast stadium she found herself in. Pokémon to the left and right of her fighting... but there were no trainers in sight giving out instructions. They were fighting to the death. 

 

“THIS HAS GOT TO STOP!!” Ash yelled as he ran into the middle of the arena. Right between two warring Pokémon. Right between their two powerful attacks. Misty watched in horror as Ash was engulfed by a blinding light.   
“Please no” she begged, her voice barely a whisper as the smoke cleared and she saw him laying face down, cold and still

Misty sat bolt upright in her bed. A cold sweat ran down her forehead and the back of her neck. She took a few calming breaths and looked around her room. Her bag was hanging up where she left it earlier that evening. She glanced over to Ash's bed and saw Pikachu sleeping soundly but no Ash, Misty leapt out of bed, her feet hitting the icy cold floor. She inhaled sharply before throwing her duvet around her and leaving their bedroom. 

She wandered around the Pokémon Centre for what seemed like hours- alone. Every other trainer, Pokémon and even Nurse Joy were all tucked up warmly in bed. All except for her... And Ash. 

“W...Where A...are y...you A ..Ash" Misty whispered, her teeth chattering together. She was about to give up and call it a night when she spotted a small sliver of light coming from a room up to her left. Misty let out a sigh of relief before getting ready to tell Ash off for worrying her. She opened the door and sure enough Ash was in there, sat up next to the window. His elbow bent and his chin resting on his palm. If   
Misty didn’t know any better Ash could have been daydreaming but Misty did know better... She knew him better... the urge to scold him evaporated like the mist she exhaled. She shut the door behind her as loudly as she dared. She wanted to grab his attention, not wake up everybody staying in the Centre.

Nothing... Ash seemed oblivious to her presence. She took a small, tentative step forward, still Ash didn’t react. ‘Okay now he’s starting to scare me’ Misty thought to herself. She walked closer to him and sat down next to him. He was sat on the floor staring out at the starry sky above, wearing nothing but a t shirt and his underwear. 

“Ash?” she questioned placing a hand on his freezing shoulder. Misty flinched ‘How long had he been sat here’ she wondered. Ash finally stirred and looked at her

“Misty, what are you doing here?” He asked 

“I could ask you the same thing, you’re freezing, how long have you been sat here?!?” 

“Dunno. Lost count of time after the first hour" Ash answered. Misty resisted the urge to tell at him. Instead she just threw the duvet around him and pulled it back towards her. Wrapping them both up in it’s warmth. 

Misty watched Ash closely, deciding how best to get him to open up to her. She couldn't just ask him what’s wrong cause she knew that would make Ash clam up. So instead, Misty rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him. Ash let the faintest of smiles cross his lips as her warm-ish hands made contact with his ice cold midriff.

“Ash. You okay?” She asked 

“Wha- yeah I'm fine” Ash smiled, Misty didn't need to look at him to know it was forced, so she said nothing, allowing a gentle silence to fall between them.

“I… I've been having these dreams…” Ash began, Misty shuddered at the words. They couldn't be the same dreams she'd been having… could they?? 

“I'm in this huge stadium, like the kind you see used for the Pokemon league but there's no battles going on… Pokemon are just fighting and I try to stop it but…” Ash trailed off. Misty didn't need to hear the end. She knew how it ended.

“I'm a Pokemon trainer, I wanna see Pokemon battle but never fight” Ash whispered, almost to himself. Misty fought back the urge to cry. Instead she sought to comfort him, she had been shaken by the dream they both shared but Ash was the one who suffered in it, she couldn't imagine how it made him feel.

“It's only a dream” she said, it was the first thing that came into her mind to say. 

“I know it sounds silly but it doesn't feel like a dream… It feels more like a memory” Ash told her. They fell back into the comfortable silence between them for a while before Ash broke it. 

“It makes me feel…” He began 

“It makes you feel?” Misty prompted 

“Empty” Ash said. A breath hitched in Misty's throat. She shifted around under the duvet they were huddled under so that she could hug him, holding him as close to her as she could. She felt Ash's hands intertwine as he hugged her back, turning his head so he could lay it in the crook of her neck 

“You're really warm” Ash chuckled. 

“Well I'm not surprised you're cold if you've been out of bed for more than an hour wearing next to nothing” Misty scolded him gently 

“I'm sorry” Ash apologised, sincerity in his voice “I didn't mean to worry you” he added 

“I always worry about you. You're my best friend Ash Ketchum” Misty replied 

“You just wanna keep me around so you can finally get your bike back” Ash teased. Misty almost yelled at him that she didn't care about the bike, it was him she cared about but she bit her tongue. 

“Ash… do you want to sleep with me tonight?” Misty asked. 

“Huh?” Ash replied, unsure if he had heard her correctly. Misty's cheeks tinged pink as she realised what she had asked… there was a silence that went on too long for Misty's liking 

“I mean… if you had another bad dream I don't really feel like looking all over the Pokemon Centre for you again” Misty explained quickly . Forgetting that Ash's bed was only four feet away from her own.

“Thanks Misty” Ash replied. 

They stood up together and with arms linked they carefully made their way back to their bedroom only stopping when a harsh blast of wind from an open window caused Ash to shiver. Misty quickly closed the window and again told Ash off for being out in the cold with such little clothing on. 

By the time they arrived back to their bedroom their noses and cheeks were tinged pink from the cold night air but both feeling warmer thanks to Misty's duvet and to each other's company. 

Misty threw the duvet from their shoulders and back onto her bed. 

“Get in, I just wanna grab some water quickly” Misty ordered him gently. Ash did as he was told and got into bed while Misty turned around and went out to grab a drink. 

When she returned Misty couldn't help but smile as Ash was already fast asleep, mouth hanging open, snoring gently. Misty carefully climbed into bed next to him, taking extra care not to wake him up. She lay down and carefully draped an arm over him 

“Goodnight Ash, I love you”


End file.
